1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a folding cover and more particularly to a folding cover for a truck body, a trailer body, or an object such as an irrigation pump, fan or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many covers have been previously provided for covering a truck body, a trailer body or other structure requiring a cover thereover. Conventional truck or trailer body covers consist of a flexible tarp which is placed over the open upper end of the truck or trailer body. The flexible tarps do function quite well but it may be difficult to stow the tarp in a non-covering position. Further, the flexible tarps tend to flap in the wind as the truck or trailer is moved from one location to another which may cause undue wear on the tarp.